Part 1: Time
by MidnightxVixen
Summary: Part 1 of a long series, this is only the begining of the story. Death and destruction of all gods and goddess alike we need our queen to help us but...what is this. She is with a demon! And she has a child...death to the child! We will all die now!
1. The end

I don't own much, don't sue, I own my characters but if your going to use them ask me.

The end 

"This is it….time to die young one."

"No…I don't want to die yet."

"You must."

"Isn't there another way?"

"No."

"Death must come to you."

"Please no."

"Shhh its easier if you don't talk."

"Can't we trade something?"

"That makes no sense, I have nothing to trade."

"Yes you do uh….your virginity for my life?"

"….maybe."

"I will try and satisfy you, I will I will!"

"Calm yourself vixen."

"You will let me?"

"I will, be kind, no biting."

"….I lied I don't want this."

"Too late to say sorry young one."

"I am so small please."

"Small…yum, nice and tight I suppose."

"No."

"Don't lie."

"Don't touch me!"

"Don't be that way, my claws won't hurt you if you stay still."

"Help someone please! Kuro-"

"Shutup!"

"Ow…that hurt."

"Quite now bitch."

"I don't want to do this, I don't want a child."

"Take it or die."

"…."

"Well my lovely bitch what will it be."

"Your only a-"

"I can do more then you think bitch."

"Call me by my real specice name!"

"Now I want to kill you."

"No…I'll do it."

"Will you now?"

"Yes."

"Are we sure on this bitch?"

"….yes."

"Good, I want a child from you."

"No we can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I am more different then you think."

"It matters not to I, we are both S class demons. Our child will be strong."

"I don't want to have a child with the up coming future. You know what is coming don't you?"

"I do."

"Its dangours to have a child now."

"It will grow quickly and fight with us."

"But it will be so fragile."

"Gun fire will not hurt it."

"Demons."

"They will shudder under my control."

"I want to make a baby after, please."

"Die."

"No!"

"Then mate."

"…Fine."

"No second chances and no turning back bitch. Bite me in any way and I will make sure you can not stand for a week."

"Yes."

Midnight: I know this is really short but this is the end. I know you want to say 'What the fuck that's it!' or 'No I want more' or 'This is bull crap' I know why. I just want you all to get a taste of what I have in store for you all. If you want to ask questions and flame me go on. I can take your crap. Please review.


	2. Moon dog

I don't own much, I own my characters and if you want to use them ask me.

The moon dog

"That wolf was young and fair, rare coloring of the fur you know. Black all over with white tips and her tail a tinge of blue with her ears a bit of purple. Those eyes she has…. my my what eyes they were. One eye looked of an icy blue and held the future the other of a coal black, which held the past, her powers were great in many aspects, she was an unusual one. Her paw prints looked like hearts and her claws were the longest I have ever seen in my millennia, the insides of her ears were of snow white, her teeth were humongous and white as the hair on my head, with her nose of white. She was beautiful, every girl was envious at her grace and tail which followed after her in a flow like a vile, her fur felt like silk that is why many hunters and collectors wanted her pelt or for…. certain other reasons for themselves. Selfish things they are, they spread lies about the wolf saying she's not only that but human and goddess of some crap like that. Never believe anything I hear from them, nope, not a word but it spread like wild fire and now everyone wants a piece of her."

A black robe with a white belt wraps around the old man as he sits on his rotting maple rocking chair. His white fur was falling with every move and bright pink patches could be seen on his head, muzzle, and tail. One of his ears were flopped and rat bitten and the other was perked atop his head on alert, they finely sit on his ragged, messy fur. It fell over his eyes and some onto his small monocles, which sat on his muzzle loosely, his whiskers were gray and most were missing and drooped. His foot paws were firmly placed to the boarded ground and his paws on the arm rests of his chair, the pads were white and dried out and his claws were jagged and curled from lack of grooming though his fur stood a dazzling white the rest of his body was in horrible shape. He gave off a sharp sigh through gummed jaws and continued on.

"I am quite rare too, there are only 3 on my kind including me left in this world, we don't know one another but we leave signs that only we understand in our language. I am getting old and the sand in my timer is running to the bottom quickly, I only have a few grains left but I can tell as much as I can before that time. That wolf was named Margallo which means in our language "All" Its more powerful of a name then a three letter word. I don't know but I sense something coming far off into the future but I can't quite put a paw on it, I know it will come soon enough…maybe to save my race, I don't know just a silly thought is all. That Margallo was just like my race; she had an animal form, a transformation, human, and demon like forms. It makes me wonder why she never saw fit to find a mate, sure all demons loved her and wanted her to bear children because of her off the chart status but she declined them all, even the handsome ones. She didn't want anything to do with them even though she morns over not finding love –"

The old demon stopped mid sentence and slowly lowered his scruffy brows over his eyes and his body relaxed in the chair as his breathing slowed to a halt. A soft wind blew around his body in a whirl and leaves circle with it, overhead the sun turned to moon and stars appeared in the sky. They twinkled bright and began to form a picture, a constellation of the old demon except he was at the perk of his prime, chest out, shoulders back, face forward, and tongue lolling out to the side of his mouth in his dog form. His body was surrounded by a sparkling light and the wind disburse to show him as a statue of gold, the wind came back and flowed around him taking the gold apart and making him disappear. All that was left was a purple gem that looked like a crescent moon on the once occupied rocking chair."

I hope you all liked that one and look I made it longer. R&R thanks a lot.

-Midnight


	3. Why not?

I don't own anything but my characters.

Why not?

"No Koenma-samma that is not necessary." The wolf demoness yawned slightly and looked out the 2 story double windows to the colorful sky of the Spirit world.

"Please reconsider, you know the consequences when you perish. We need you in the future for a certain line of work and we in the Spirit world know you're the one."

"I don't care much for that rubbish now I am going good bye toddler." The demoness jumped high into the air and let her tail curl around her body as she disappeared leaving no sign of her behind.

Koenma looked out the window sucking on his light blue pacifier hungrily and twittered his fingers, ruffling up his dark blue and read out fit and his light brow pants.

"This is going to be harder then I thought…." He sighed softly and leaned back into his armchair making sure his hat was secure.

"Why can't you get over your pride Margallo, you'll get in trouble if you carry on like this."

The wolf landed on the shore of a hot spring. She looked toward the water and watched the steam rise steadily over the clear waters, she studied her reflection and closed her eyes.

"A nice bath will do me good." She put her hands on her white belt of her kimono and pulled it letting the black silk slide off her skin and onto the semi muddy ground.

She picked it up and tossed it to a sakura tree to her side and slipped into the warm waters letting her sore muscles relax. She looked around her environment lazily and saw sakura trees surrounding the hot spring and a huge rock a few feet away from it, their was a carved entrance with blossoms hung in front acting as a door way. The grass was of a dusty blue and the rocks, cold silver.

"Home sweet home." She dove down into the depths below the surface and was met by a few silver fish and some seashells.

In the water her hair and tail danced around like a blanket of dark colors all around her. She giggled softly as a little guppy dared to touch her foot, she waved a little to them and swam back up to the surface with a smile still plastered to her face. The sky began to turn a dark purple and a very light pink with the clouds a yellow.

"Oh! Its so late already, time to get some sleep." She stretched her arms and swam to a rock then she heaved herself out of the spring and shook all over, her hair flew this and that with her tail and ears in the light droplets of water leaped off of her skin and fur it was like she was shaking off crystals. After a few more seconds of shaking she was dry once more and with a satisfied smile she walked over to her clothes. As she moved her hand to grab them a pure black raven swooped from the trees and snatched them up, she pulled her hand back quickly and looked up trying to see were the intruder flew off to. While she was looking up the raven transformed into a demon, he landed with the grace of a dancer on the muddy ground. His black hair was in a high ponytail wrapped with a purple ribbon and his eyes were gold and bright. His skin was pail and his attire was gothic, he wore a black kimono with a black belt around him and a red hoop earring in his right ear with dark eye shadow. He smiled a little holding the clothes in one hand and rubbing himself with the other. She growled low and covered her body with her tail.

"What are you and what do you want?" She chose her tone carefully and watched the male chuckle to himself and move closer to her.

"I am here to court you my dear." He smirked and shook his head.

"I don't need a man and I don't need love!"

"Everyone needs love, all you need is love to survive in this disgraceful wasteland of a world we have."

She looked into his eyes and perked her ears forward.

"Love is for fools."

"Love is for fools like you and me."

"Are you insulting me?" She growled softly.

"No my pet only basking in your beauty."

"Save your words!"

"Temper, temper. I am sorry for intruding is just…I was watching you for quite sometime and I find your beauty and essence too hard to stay away from…or rather take…I want you is what I am…well I need….please if you will understand." He looked down at his feet and put her clothes down onto the ground. She picked them up quickly and put them on, all the while she was watching him scuff the ground and mutter.

"I understand but I took a vow I would never love…I am like Artemis you know, without the hunting. She took a vow because of her mothers mistakes and I want that too, I don't truly know what my mother did because I didn't know her but I don't want her fate…poor Leto."

"You know Zeus did woo her."

"But her sister was strong enough why not her!"

"We all have our weaknesses love."

"…."

"Something bothering you?"

"…Its late, come with me."

She turned toward her cave and slowly walked to it hoping he would follow. He looked at her back and smiled, with that he hustled behind her and into the cave.

"Your name Mister Crow, I am Margalo."

"I am Zan, nice to meet you Miss Margalo."

She smiled to herself as she came closer to the cave. Zan spread his wings and hugged her waist from behind and flew up into the sky their silo wets danced against the moon as they flew over the trees. She put her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder, Zan hugged her close and they preformed a waltz and sang a soft low melody. She grinned and purred into his ear.

"I believe I am falling in love."

People this is not Kurone with a fashion statement and yes it's a guy. I hope some of you have seen Inuyasha…lots of guys with make up for some reason.

**And thank you to Madhatter0666 for freakin' reviewing! He or she can take a hint that some of you people just can't get I mean I haven't updated in ages….geez. Give a little give a lot ok that means give a little positive comment give a lot of happy mojo to me ok ok! Thanks again Hatter, couldn't have done this page without ya! **


End file.
